tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
The Fate of the Masakis
Introduction The Accountants, Tsukiko, and Rea talk about Seina, weddings and their Masaki connections and Minaho and Tenchi continue to bond. But Minaho brings a troubling truth to the forefront which may well change the entire dynamic. Plot Mizune, Otoka, Fuka and Rea visit Tsukiko’s house just as her son, Kai, leaves to visit his friends. They understood that with his best friend, Seina, gone, he must find new friends to hang out with. The accountants tell Tsukiko that they were unable to meet Seina in space thanks to Seto forbidding it due to his growing popularity. The trio then gleefully comment on how the mother is stuck on Earth while Seina, her crush, was in space and her daughter, who also had a crush on him, followed. They suggest that she should go after them as well despite her pleas that Seina was too young for her (though Seina’s own parents didn’t mind). They are interrupted by the arrival of Akie (the hot springs owner), a Masaki family elder, who chastises them for playing around instead of getting ready for the wedding banquet. Meanwhile, Airi still struggles with her workload while Tennyo and Mikami watch on, wondering when Airi will realize that she was stuck in her ship on purpose (though they admit that at least things are getting done). Back on Earth, Akie and two other women were tending to a yukata while Mizune was taking care of Sewa. The yukata actually belonged to Kiyone and the older women were restoring it as Rea herself requested to wear the wedding clothes for her wedding. Akie suggests to use the yukata for Tennyo’s own wedding but then asks the accountants what happened to her as she was supposed to be here; the trio quickly blames Airi. The elderly woman wonders why Minaho hasn’t gotten married yet but Otoka counters that it was mostly because of her personality and her job of keeping her step-grandmother in check mostly deters many suitors. Akie complains on how Minaho was under a lot of pressure from the royal family. But Rea adds that if word of Yosho’s survival gets out then everything might be better as Nobuyuki and Tenchi would automatically become royalty (as well as Rea due to marriage). Otoka adds that most of the people in the Masaki village being related to the present Jurai King would automatically become royalty as well. The person from the village who would be most affected by the status upgrade would by Mizune as she was the great-granddaughter of Yosho and his first wife. She would easily be folded into a higher rank within the royal family, despite Mizune protesting otherwise. Akie ends the conversation by stating that they still have work to do for the wedding. In the Masaki residence, Minaho asks Tenchi to come with her to the baths; Ayeka and Ryoko almost protest but quickly concedes. The two along with Ryo-ohki go, with Washu amused by how non-resistant Tenchi became. Ryoko admits that what just happened reminded her of the past, where she, in her astral form, watched child Tenchi walk with his mother. In the bathhouse, Minaho washes Tenchi’s back and comment on his physique and fighting potential. When the flustered Tenchi start to do the same to his aunt, he notices the scars on her back. Minaho reveals that the scars were a result of her mother, Airi, doing experiments on her which for a while caused a rift between them. She admits that she chose to keep them as a badge of success and was happy that Tenchi cared enough about her well being, further flustering the teen. In the bath, Minaho and Tenchi watch Ryo-ohki play around and she admits that Tenchi’s household was strange in how former enemies live in relative peace. In the shrine, Noike delivers food for Katsuhito and Nobuyuki, telling them that Minaho had been with Tenchi for most of the day. Katsuhito decides to not meet with his daughter until the wedding as he didn’t want to deal with anything involving Minaho and her own engagement with someone. Katsuhito suspects that she was doting on Tenchi for more than just wanting to get to know him. After Noike leaves, Nobuyuki remarks that his sister-in-law would be an excellent mother figure for Tenchi due to being the polar opposite of Tennyo and Airi. Katsuhito counters that Rea will become his new mother but his son-in-law admits that the concept of “mother”was a complicated thing. Katsuhito is surprised that Nobuyuki had started to relent about Kiyone and the younger man admits that he had ignored that his son was growing up while the older man states that Rea will help him. Katsuhito thanks the stunned Nobuyuki for softening his daughter when they first met in the Academy due to her prejudice against Earthlings. The moment she came to Earth, she fell in love with the planet along with having children there. The two pour each other’s sake while they both note that she would have be happy that Nobuyuki had finally decided to move on. Back in the Masaki residence, Tenchi and the girls wait with bated breath as Minaho tries their vegetables. She states their deliciousness and Tenchi remarks that most of their food they get from the village and the fields while some things they order; Noike suggests contacting Seina’s parents’ grocery store for some ingredients while Sasami suggest letting Tsunami create some more meat and fish and both Washu and Mihoshi suggest that they use some of the creatures in Washu’s lab for food. After dinner, Minaho and Noike wash dishes together and talk about how despite Kiyone’s death everyone had helped Tenchi overcome it in their own way. Later on, Minaho, Tenchi, and Ryo-ohki go to Tenchi’s room for bed, the two females in Tenchi’s bed and Tenchi in a futon. Minaho quietly asks Tenchi if he wants to go to Jurai as he couldn’t stay on Earth forever. She reminds him that his grandfather’s survival will someday be known and will result in him automatically becoming Jurain royalty. It is forbidden to mingle in developing human civilizations and the entire village was living in secret, though she notes that it will be frowned upon instead of being disastrous. Also, Jurains were long lived, thus the reason that in many cases, they leave for space when they reach adulthood; worse although Earth’s civilization was in its infancy, it is evolving at a fast pace and the only way for the Masakis to survive was to blend in. She then reveals that Nobuyuki, like Katsuhito, was in disguise appearing much older then reality, to Tenchi’s surprise. With the risk of exposure increasing due to Earth’s evolving technology, there will be a point that the village must leave. Minaho concedes that the village will struggle with this decision along with fellow Earthling Seina, as thanks to getting enhancement through the Galexy Police Academy, he must also at some point leave Earth. She concludes that Tenchi will have to decide at some point. In the living room, Ryoko and Washu overheard the entire conversation. Both women admit that they were quite fond of Earth. But if Tenchi decided to leave to Jurai, then they will follow him as being with Tenchi himself is their home. Characters * Ayeka * Sasami * Ryo-Ohki * Tenchi Masaki * Ryoko Hakubi * Washu Hakubi * Mihoshi * Noike Kamiki Jurai * Tsukiko Masaki * Akie Masaki * Kiriko Masaki (mention) * Seina Yamada (referenced) * Kai Masaki (cameo) * Kiyone Masaki (referenced) * Minaho Masaki * Mizune Masaki * Otoka Misaki * Fuka Misaki * Airi Masaki * Tennyo Masaki * Mikami Kuramitsu * Nobuyuki Masaki * Katsuhito Masaki * Rea Masaki Trivia Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Category:Tenchi Muyo! OVA Episodes